The Princess and the Pilot - Season Two
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: This is the sequel to The Princess and The Pilot. I have many more sequels after this, so enjoy! ^_~
1. Default Chapter Title

This is the sequel to my first story: "The Princess and the Pilot". I'm sorry it took so long, I had a little difficulty with the cast. I didn't really know Katherine was actually Trowa's sister, so it took me awhile to fix the last chapter in "The P and the P". *bows politely* Gomen Nasai. 

********************************************************************************************** 

Chapter 1 

  
  


"T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house," started a soothing and familiar voice, "and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..." Two little children lay cuddled in their mother's lap, listening to her read. Next to her was their father, and their mother's husband, fast asleep, with another little child in his lap, also fast asleep. 

20-year-old Sasami Jurai, now Sasami Yuy, sat in her couch with her three children and husband, Heero Yuy, tired like the day she gave birth to the three of them. She had been reading book, after book, after book, and there was pile, after pile, after pile of books on the floor, next to her. And the one they picked for her to read wasn't even necessary. It was no where near Christmas! 

"Sammy. Kathy." she sighed, "Take an example from your father and baby brother, go to sleep! It's 3:00 in the morning, for heaven's sake!" The twins looked over at their father, to see him in a peaceful slumber with their one-year-old brother in his arms, cooing happily in his sleep. They turned back to their mother. "We don't wanna!" they squealed in unison. 

3-year-old Kathy Yuy and Sammie Yuy were identical twins, Sammie older by three minutes. The doctors said they were identical, but the only difference, and way to tell them apart, is their eye color. Sammie has her father's eye color, while Kathy has a mix, making it a lavender/purple kind of color. Otherwise, they looked the same. Same hair color (their mom's), the same hair length, the same height, and the same similar sounding voice. 

There's another way to tell them apart, though. Their attitude and behavior. Sammie is like her father. He had to pick her about eight times from her pre-school, for beating up the several boys, some on a higher level than her even. Kathy is more like her mother, even though she got her name from her godmother, Katherine, who they like to call "aunty." Kathy keeps to herself, gets along with her friends, and even some of the boys ^-^. 

Both sisters will stick up for the other if she's in trouble. They have a special bond, being twins and Jurains. They know what's happening to the other at the moment it happens. Like the day a fellow classmate had actually beaten up Sammy. He'd punched her in the stomach. Kathy doubled over in pain in her classroom, as Sammy did out on the field. Once you get past their difficulties, and every other bad thing about them, Sammy and Kathy are really sweet kids. 

Now, their brother is a different story. From the day, Joey, came home from the hospital, which was January 25, he's been a nuisance. Sasami had to lock all the pictures, of her and the gang, away, along with Heero's guns and all other weapons. Jurain weaponry, too. They even hid Sammy and Kathy's toys; even his own! He's nothing but a walking, crawling time bomb. 

He crawls all over the place, picking up stuff, stuffing them in his mouth, throwing them, even standing on some! Sasami had sent him up to a Jurain daycare center one day. They sent him back; said he destroyed that whole area of Jurai, luckily no one was hurt. They had to leave him with Trowa and Kiyone, or sometimes Ryoko and Quatre. With those four, he would always behave. No bad things to report, or messes to clean up when they came to pick him up. 

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


_'There's really no use fighting with these two.' _Sasami said to herself, _'They'll always win.' _She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But let daddy read for you, I'm going to sleep, he already had his." she told them."Yay!" they giggled. Sasami plucked Joey from Heero's arms and replaced him with Kathy and Sammy. She held Joey in her arms, as he continued to sleep, and giggled. 

"Daddy!" the twins squealed, grabbing Heero's bangs, "Mommy said to read to us!" They pulled on the bangs at the same time, resulting in a real wake-up for Heero. "AAARGGGGHHHH!!" he screamed, bolting up in the couch. Sasami covered Joey's head softly. "Shh! Heero, you'll wake the neighbors and our little baby boy." Sasami implied, trying to contain her laughter. "Well..." he said, prying his daughters' hands from his hair,"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for someone." 

Sasami inhaled sharply, face turning slightly red. "I don't know what you're implying, but your daughters want you to read to them." He looked down in his lap as Sammy and Kathy smiled up at him, holding up their own books. "What about you?" he asked Sasami, taking the books from them. She smiled at him. "I'm taking this little one to bed." she said, holding up Joey. She got up and kissed Heero, then stepped over the pile of books, and headed for the stairs. "Ta-ta!" she said over her shoulder. 

"Poor Heero," she said aloud, giggling to herself, "I actually feel sorry for him. Isn't that right, Joey?" She tickled him on his tummy and he wiggled, moving a bit, but staying asleep. "You'll grow up to be just like my boy, your father." She reached his room and opened the door. She flicked on the light switch and the room filled with a dim light. She walked to his crib and rested him down. She pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight, little one." She walked away from his side and turned off the lights, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

She walked down the hall to her own bedroom. She opened the door and turned on the switch. Her room was then bathed in light. She stretched and headed for the closet. She opened it and pulled out the drawer at the bottom. She pulled out a pair of female boxers and a Tee. She discarded the clothes she had on and put on the ones she had just taken out. She walked back to the light switch and closed the door also. She flicked it off and walked to the open window. 

She and her family were living on the border of the, once again, re-built Sank Kingdom, Relena's hometown. She was often able to visit Tenchi on vacation time from work. She'd sometimes carry Heero and the twins, so they could meet the gang and get to know them better. The whole gang always new the right time to visit Tenchi, those gems helped. Sasami looked at hers on her wrist and smiled. _'Won't they be surprised when they see Joey.'_ she thought, laughing a little, and closing the window. 

She sighed happily and turned around, heading for her bed. She climbed in, under the covers and closed her eyes. She smiled thinking about Heero downstairs with Kathy and Sammy, reading his poor soul out. She rolled over and faced his side of the bed and smirked at the wide open space. She snuggled under the covers a little more because it had suddenly gotten colder. She went further under and then sat up, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders. 

She shivered slightly and looked at the window. It was open again! She slowly got out of bed, dropping the sheet, and walked back to the window. She reached up, mumbling to herself and started to pull it down. As soon as she touched her, her body jumped, and images raced through her mind. She gasped and let go of the window, moving back several steps, but the images still flowed through her head.   
  
  


Chapter 3   
  
  


She held her head and dropped to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut. "What's happening?" she cried, shaking her head. She touched her elbows to the ground and then gasped, straightening back up. The images had stopped flowing, almost as quickly as they had started. She looked up and outside the open window, was the outline of someone. She gave a small scream and yanked the window down, pulling the curtains across. 

She knelt there, taking short, uneven breaths. She was holding her chest and had the other hand on the ground, keeping her upright. "Some-something's gonna happen." she breathed. She held onto the window and pulled herself up. She leaned against the window and tried to calm her breathing. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't here when Heero came into the room. She pulled herself together and started to turn around. 

Heero grabbed her around the waist and she spun around, stopping the punch inches from his face. She dropped her hand and fell to her knees again, talking calmer breaths. He kneeled next to her and held her shoulders. "Sasami, what's wrong?" He took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He sat her down and sat next to her. He brushed some fallen hair away from her face and repeated his question. 

"You've never acted that jumpy...not since the last five years we've been together. Four actually." She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Something bad is going to happen and I'm the only who will know what it is." She leaned down and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back and calmed her down. "I had a premonition." she whispered. Sasami felt Heero's hand stopped touching her and looked up. "That's what worries me." she finished. Heero was staring straight into her eyes. 

He pulled her closer and moved into the middle of the bed, laying himself and Sasami down. "It's gonna be alright. We'll figure this out and be able to prevent whatever is supposed to happen, from happening." She twirled her fingers in his bangs and sighed, "I guess you're right, but I still think we should be careful." She looked up at him with eyes that now sparkled and held that well-known "Sasami gleam". "How did you get away from Sammy and Kathy that quick?" Heero laughed and held his finger. "Now that...is a secret." 

Sasami laughed and flicked him on the nose. He laughed also. He kissed her deeply and she kissed back. She stopped him as he trailed the kiss further. He smirked and pulled the covers up. "I'm off tomorrow." Sasami replied, "I guess I'll drop the kids off at pre-school, and take Joey to Washu's, or Ryoko's." Heero gave a small nod and pulled the covers all the way up over theirs heads. They soon fell asleep moments later. 

But that night, Sasami had a dream that wasn't too sweet, or peaceful: 

_She was walking home from a day of shopping. She walked up the sidewalk, greeting everyone who passed her, when she walked past a certain place. She started having another premonition. She dropped to her knees, on the sidewalk, holding her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth. "Leave me alone! S-stop this!" People stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She could see the images more clearly. It was two guys, she couldn't make out the background or their features. They faced a figure unknown and Sasami saw the glint of a knife as one of them twirled it in his fingers. He brought it down on the person. In her dream, Sasami screamed loudly._

She woke up screaming. 


	2. Default Chapter

This took so long cuz my computer was f*cked up and didn't let me finish... I hate it. Feel sorry for me ;_; Anyways... here it is, just read.

* * *

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Sasami bolted up in her bed, eyes widened and dilated. She was clinging to the sheets so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She let go and looked down at her lap. Her chest moved with every sharp and short breaths she took. She took hold of the sheet again, and flipped it over to her side, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She held her head and calmed her breathing down. She got up and staggered to the bathroom, opening the door and letting it swing shut behind her. _'Who were those people?'_ she asked herself as she made her way to the sink. She turned it on and let the water run, filling the sink halfway. She cupped her hands and caught some of the water, then splashed it over her face. She grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off her face, shutting off the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

She stepped away from the sink and dropped the towel on the hamper cover. She pulled the shower curtains off to the side and turned on the water, measuring it, and testing its temperature. She moved back and stepped out of her nightclothes, then stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain back over. Afrter 30 minutes, the door to the bathroom opened and Sasami walked out dressed in a blue skirt wtih a light blue shirt, the color of her hair, which was done like Tsumani's, who she exactly looked like and had had full memory of her past. She stopped and straightened up the room, then grabbed her shoes, and headed outside. She closed the door and heard the satisfied click then moved on down the hall. She passed Joeys room and opened the door. She looked over and saw him still sleeping.

She walked over to the crib and picked him up gently. He moved slightly, but stayed asleep. She smiled and held him close as she walked back out of the room. She kicked the door closed and started down the hallway the rest of the way. She walked down the stairs and through the swinging doors of the kitchen. As soon as she stepped through the other side, she was met with a letter from Heero. This is what it read:   
  
  
  


_Dear Sasami,_

_I'm sorry to have left you earlier this morning_   
_in the condition you were in. I took the twins to_   
_pre-school ans left Joey so you could take him to_   
_Washu's. I really do believe there's something_   
_happening and that you should check it out. I'll be_   
_seeing you later. Bye._

_ Sincerely yours,_   
_ Heero_

  


By that time, Joey was awake and showing it. He tugged on Sasami's braid. Sasami smiled and stuck Joey in his chair. "Well Joey, we're off to see Trowa, Quatre, Kiyone, and Ryoko," Sasami said. Joey cooed happily and pounded on the table attached to his chair. She smiled at him. "But fisrt..." she giggled, tapping him on his nose, "We have to get something to eat." Joey grabbed at her finger as she moved it in front of his face. They both laughed. She fixed him a bowl of warm porridge and for herself a cup of coffee. She let Joey pleasure himself with trying to feed himself and making a mess. She moved her fingers across the edge of her mug and sighed. _'What those images mean?' _she thought, _'Who was that person that got stabbed?' _She looked up at Joey and covered her face as a plop of porridge flew down.

She looked up to see the over turned bowl on Joey's head. He had porridge dripping from his head, to his tiny table below. She picked him up and peeled the bowl from his head. She held him at arm's distance and walked back upstairs. She opened her bedroom door with her mind, and walked to the bathroom. She peeled Joey's clothes from him and stuck him in the tub, filling it slowly. She put him in a protective bubble and walked out of the bathroom. When she came back, she was wearing a raincoat that covered her from head to toe. Joey looked up at her and laughed as she popped the bubble. By the end of his bath, it had come in handy. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, after putting Joey in a little jumpsuit, then they were on their way to Quatre's.

She took a cab and stepped out to look up at the estate. She paid the cabby and walked up the stairs. The guards at the door held them open for her and she walked inside, nodding at them both. The doors creaked shut behind her and she started down the quiet hall. She walked past a few doors and then came to one. She smiled and nodded to herself. She rapped on the door, knocking out a beat. Silence. She knowcked again and noisy shuffling was heard behind the door. Muffled curses and thumps were also audible. The door flew open and Kiyone stood at the door, in a nightie Trowa must've bought for her. She looked at Sasami and then gasped as Joey was put in her arms. She walked past her and into the room.

She passed the bed and the Trowa that was underneath the covers. She walked to the window and flung open the curtains, letting the sunlight flow in. Kiyone held Joey up to block her face, but towards her so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. Trowa groaned and crawled under the sheets. "What's the devil doing out of her cave in daylight?" Sasami laughed and walked over to the bed. She flopped down and the bed bounced a little. Kiyone came over and plopped Joey down on the bed, making him bounce a little too. She leaned down and hugged Sasami. "Long time no see." she stated. Sasami nodded and hugged back. "Even though you live here, we still have to go our own separate ways." Trowa sat up in bed and tapped Sasami on the shoulder.

She turned around and laughed at the hurt look his face held. "What about my hug?" he asked. She let go of Kiyone and hugged Trowa. As soon as she touched him, her mind was filled with more images, this time much clearer and vivid than the first set. She began to shake and her eyes clouded over. "Kiyone! Go--" Kiyone was out the door and on her way before Trowa could finish what he was saying. Trowa held Sasami in his arms and the shaking stopped as quickly as it had started. He laid her down on the bed and wiped her hair from her face. He got up and filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth as he made his way back over to the bed. He dipped it into the water and wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead. He bit his bottom lip as she twitched.

* * *

Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


_Sasami opened her eyes and stared ahead at darkness and an empty sense. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. Her voice was slightly warped and it echoed. She looked around and then curled up into a little ball. Sasami could hear voices calling her. _"Sasami!"_ she heard Ryoko's voice yelling. _"What's wrong with her, Trowa?" _Kiyone was asking. "Those images..." "Trowa... blood. Hospital... Heero... He had his gun. I don't like this... it doesn't seem right..." She uncurled from her ball and clenched her fists at her side so hard that blood ran out and just floated aimlessly. "IT DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT!!" she screamed loudly and woke up back in her body._

She sat up in the bed gasping. She looked at her hand and noticed the blood running dow her hands. Trowa looked down then averted his gaze to Ryoko, Quatre, and Kiyone, who were now back in the room. She blinked tears from her unconsious state rolled free. Trowa took her hands and wiped away the blood. "Sasami. Are you ok?" Quatre asked, moving forward and touching her shoulder. Sasami slowly nodded and gave a small flinch that no one detected. Ryoko moved up beside Quatre with her hand in a fist. "Because if anything is," she started, "You know we'll be there for you. We'll do anything we can." Sasami smiled and held her hand. "I know you will. You keep your promises." Ryoko grinned and developed a foolish face.

"Speaking of which... I owe Ayeka a small visit. She wanted me to do her a favor and I promised." Sasami swung her legs over the side of the bed. "When are you supposed to go?" "Three months ago." Everyone in the room facevaulted and sweatdropped. Ryoko disappeared out of the room laughing like an idiot. "Kiyone... what about you?" Kiyone smiled and moved forward. "Anything you need, or want to do, I'll--" A beeping from her watch stopped her. She groaned and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Mihoshi's destroying my battleship and we have an assignment." She disappeared, after pressing buttons on her watch, with tears rolling down her face. Sasami laughed and looked at Trowa and Quatre. She then glanced down at the bed and noticed Joey, reaching for something behind a door.

Sasami raised an eyebrow and a little brown figure popped through the closed door. Sasami gasped and Joey cooed, clapping happily. Ryo-ohki looked up at them with swirly eyes, then disappeared again. Sasami turned and looked at Trowa and Quatre. They looked at the ceiling and the ground, whistling. Sasami shrugged it off and sent Joey off. He disappeared off the bed and Sasami put Trowa and Quatre in their respective bathrooms, but without giving them a message. "Get dressed, so we can go shopping. I need it." She flopped back down on Trowa's bed and sighed. "I really do." She groaned and jumped up in the bed, marching outside. She closed Trowa's door behind her and started down the hall. She stopped and peered out a window. The sun was just right; no need for more, no need for less. She sighed and walked to the door.

Quatre came out before Trowa, and they were both wearing their old suits. Sasami thought she must've had a funny expression on her face because Quatre quickly said, "We had them altered and tailored." Sasami covered her mouth and surpressed a giggle. "I'm sorry. Now let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us." Trowa and Quatre wondered what they'd gotten hemselves into now. The sighed deeply as they let Sasami pull them along outside. Sasami laughed and held her head high up to the sun, feeling the warmth on her face. "Such a wonderful day." she sighed, "Let's enjoy it!" They left the estate grounds and   
rounded the corner, heading along on their merry way.   
  
  



	3. Evil .vs. Love - Chapter 6 - 7

Chapter 6

  
Trowa, Sasami, and Quatre walked side by side down the streets of the shopping section. Sasami stopped ever-so-often to gaze, drool at, and, eventually, buy something. Trowa and Quatre also bought stuff. Just a few things, but stuff none the less. They even bought stuff for Ryoko, Kiyone, and Ryo-ohki. As the three walked on, they passed by a gown shop. Hearing the sharp gasp next to them, Trowa and Quatre groaned loudly. Sasami laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. You two go on ahead, with the bags of course, and then meet me..." Sasami looked around and spotted a nearby bench, next to the shade of a tree. "Meet me there." she finished, pointing at it, "And then we can go back together. Then I'll have Heero pick me up." Trowa and Quatre nodded, walking down the street. She waved and then turned back to face the store she was about to make another happy manager out of.

"_Gowns For You._" she said, reading the name, "How true. How true." She giggled and made her way to the door of the store. As she pushed open the door, a little sound passed through the store. She ignored the people that flocked around her. "I do no not need any help." The left like obedient animals, waiting at the counter for her to finish. Sasami walked through the isles of the store, picking up dresses and trying them on. She then found one that she absolutely adored, and she didn't have to ask the people for help, because it was just her size. It was a white one; also sparkling if she wore it where lights were important, with long sleeves, and its length was that of reaching the ground. She took it gently off of the rack, and walked to the fitting rooms, smiling happily.

She took the dress off the hanger and set it aside as she discarded her own clothes. She then picked it up and slipped it over her head. It slid down slowly and she fixed the sleeves. She placed the loop for the right hand on, so the part of the sleeve covered her middle finger, and part of the ring finger, then did the same for the left sleeve. She glanced down to see how the gown looked, and spotted, what must have been, a missing piece of the outfit. She bent and picked it up, twirling it in her fingers, examining it. It was a hair tie *scrunchie* with material made out of silver to go with the dress. There were also little streamers that must've been to hang down in the hair after putting it on. She slipped it over the one already in her hair, and as the tiny streamers landed softly in her hair, the last images she would ever be sent flashed through her mind.

She stood completely still, her eyes wide open as the images came in many different colors. Then it all balanced out and she saw white room. The light faded and she made out two sets of glass cases. One held a female, whose features were shadowed. The other held a male, whose features were also shadowed. They were both wearing white. The image then spread out and brought into view, the inhabitants of Jurai, and other galaxies and places. Everyone's held was held low and soft crying was heard. Ryoko's eyes were shadowed, but the scowl on her face, and her clenched fists told you a lot. Then it all faded black, then back to Sasami, who was now breathing heavily.

Sasami didn't even want to think about it. She took of the gown and put if on the hanger, carefully placing the hair tie over the top. She put back on her own clothes and walked out of the fitting room. She put the dress on the counter and paid the clerk quickly. She placed the gown in a paper bag and handed it to Sasami with a smile plastered on her face. "Have a nice day!" the clerk said. Sasami gave an equally fake smile and took her bag, "You too!" She walked back through the sliding doors, and now into mid afternoon. She walked out a little and looked down both sides of the streets. No sign of Trowa or Quatre. She walked to the still empty bench and sat down, placing her bag next to her.

She sat there for a few minutes, hoping they would show up, but they never did. She sat up and looked across from her. Her stomach grumbled as if on cue, because she was now looking at a small and simple restaurant. She glanced down the street one more time and saw no one. She got up and cast a small protection spell on her bag. She closed it up after she placed a note in it and made her way over to the store. As she neared, she was glad to see that they served food that she liked. When she entered, a little bell tinkled, giving her away. Everyone looked up at her and a series of gasps went through different booths. She smiled and made her way to the counter. She sat in one of the stools and spun around. She laughed and ordered her food.

When he came back with her food, and handed it to her, she smiled and nodded. "This is a cute and quaint little place you have here." The man took off his hat and placed it over his heart, and looking up at the sky, praised the Lord in Spanish. All this was done as Sasami made her way to a small booth near a window. She sat down and started to eat slowly, ignoring some of the stares from curious people. She set her bowl to the side when she felt she was full, and looked out of the window, sighing. The sky was slowly fading to another color as she sat there for what seemed like an eternity. She got up and instantly some one came over to take up her thrash.

She shook her head and sent them off. She picked up her own thrash and threw it away. She pulled out a small napkin and wiped off her hands. She then threw that away, too. She walked to the door and turned back around. She nodded and gave a small bow to everyone, then left, the little bell tinkling behind her. She stood on the last of the three small steps there and laughed at the uproar that passed through the store. She laughed silently and walked off, only to see that Trowa and Quatre were still no where to be found, or seen. Frustrated, she walked past the bench and further down, by the same gown shop. She looked in and saw some pretty pink dresses, just like the one she just bought, only they were big enough for the twins.

"The twins!?" She had forgotten all about Kathy and Sammy. Then she realized that Katherine had said she was going to pick them up. She gave a relieved sigh and decided to buy the outfits for them. She walked back into the store and headed straight for the children's section. She thumbed through the racks and found the sizes she needed. She picked them, and making sure the hair tie piece was still attached, walked back to the cash out. after paying, she ignored everyone, and took her bag with her out of the store. She stepped out into the dusk of the day. She groaned and dragged herself back to the bench. She flopped down and leaned back against the bench, looking up at the sky.

She thought about the others, and their new lives. She looked at the few stars that were twinkling brightly and thought of Jurai. She sighed and took her daughters' dress out of that one bag and put them in her bag. She crumpled up that one bag and tossed it up and down. She caught it and spotted a small trash can. The ones they have for those people who have small drinks and just wants to toss them in. She got up and walked over to it. She tossed it in and stood, looking down the street some more. She hugged herself as the wind picked up. Her hair swayed behind her as did the wind, making her bangs blow in her face.

She shivered. "Must be a storm coming." she mumbled. She looked up at the sky and noticed that most of the stars were covered by clouds. "_Trowa, where are you guys?_" She moved off, because the bin was right next to the gown store, and started to head back to the bench. She was suddenly grabbed around the waist by someone. She wanted to scream, as she was pulled into the alley that was there, but a strong hand clamped down over her mouth. And somehow, something, was blocking off her powers at the moment, and all she could do was thrash around, trying to get away.

* * *

Chapter 7

  
Sasami's mind went blank. All she could do know was bite at the hand of the person that covered her mouth. He yelled and pulled away his hand. "Why... you little bitch." he growled. He flung her into the wall of the alley. Sasami hit the wall and slumped to the ground. He snickered as she got to her feet again. "You're just as tough as they said you would be." Another figure appeared in the alley. "And just as lovely, too." the figure replied. He stepped into the dim light of the alley and Sasami gasped, "Kagato! I thought Tenchi killed you." "Ah, yes." he said, "Tenchi killed _Kagato_. I'm the new replacement. You can call me Kagato if you please, but I prefer Reed. And it doesn't matter anyway."

He formed a green energy sword in his hand. He advanced upon Sasami. "Just as Kagato was after your sister, I am after you. I'm after something different, though." Sasami stood up straight, with her head held high as the sword glowed brighter. "I'm after your body, not your mind and the secrets of Jurai, like Kagato." Sasami tried, and felt the power back in her body. She put up a shield just as Reed thrust the sword towards her. It broke through the shield and penetrated the wall, inches from Sasami's head. Her chest fell with every quickened breath she took. "So," he laughed, "I see you're a little weak. All the better for us, and even more better."

He held her hand and squeezed it lightly. She jerked away her hand. She held both of them in front of her and tried to form a shield. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. She looked at Reed. "W--what did you do to me?" "Temporary shortage. Nothing too bad." Sasami tried to contact Heero or Trowa, and found that she still could. Reed growled. "Don't you dare." He raised his hand and brought it down along the side of her face. She screamed and landed on the ground. "T-Trowa..." she whispered. A few stores down, Trowa's eyes fixed and his head snapped up. Quatre looked at him. "What's wrong, Trowa?" he asked. "I think we should hurry back to meet Sasami. Something might be wrong." Quatre studied that and nodded. The two of them ran out of the store and down the street to where they were supposed to be.

Sasami leaned on her elbow to keep herself from touching the ground anymore. Her face was slightly bruised and her clothes were covered with dirt. Reed knelt down next to her and brushed her bangs out of her face. "So pretty." he whispered, "Yet so vulnerable." She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she spat. He smirked. "Feisty, ain't we? Hikitsu!" Hikitsu appeared in front of Sasami. "Hold her." "Yes, sir." Hikitsu brought Sasami to a standing position with his powers. Reed pulled out a regular knife. "I like the old-fashioned way." He turned it in his hand, making it shine and shimmer from the little light in the alley, and making Sasami gasp. That particular image floated back into her mind, and of all times, where she could do nothing about, or the fact that no one was around to really help.

Reed brought the knife right down the middle of Sasami's shirt, cutting it open, and also cutting her. She winced as a few drops of blood fell from the open wound. "Just don't think of it as pain, think of it as pleasure." Reed stated, wiping the blood from the knife. "You--you... How dare you call this pleasure! When Trowa finds me, and Heero finds out..." Reed shut Sasami up with another slap. Only her head moved because Hikitsu held her body with his power. "Trowa..." she whispered, then yelled, "Trowa!" Though Trowa was not inherited with magic, he felt something. "Quatre! Hurry!" The two ran and soon reached the store Sasami had left them, just as the storm broke. "Look!" Quatre yelled above the thunderclap, "There's her bag." Quatre picked the bag up off of the bench and looked in. A letter floated out. He closed the bag and kept it closed. Trowa grabbed the letter and both he and Quatre read it.   
  
  


_Dear Guys,_

_If when you get back, and you don't meet me,_   
_just wait awhile. If anything, send someone back_   
_to Quatre's with all our bags._

  
  
Just then, new sentences appeared on the paper. Trowa gasped as he read them aloud, "_Trowa...Trowa, help! Call Heero! Send Quatre back to the estate. They're gonna--_" It ended just like that, then he started reading again, "_I'm--_" He stopped reading completely. "That's it?" Quatre asked. Trowa sadly nodded. "They must have her now. But who are these people, and why are they doing this?" Trowa patted Quatre softly on the back. "calm down, Quatre. Go back with all the bags, and call Heero as soon as you reach." Quatre nodded. Trowa watched as Quatre got in a cab, with all their stuff, and headed back. Trowa then started looking for Sasami. He went to the gown shop and asked the clerk when was the last time they say her and they said about several hours ago.

He then walked to the food court, where he guessed she might have gone. The manager and customers were still celebrating. He asked them, too, and they said yes. He was about to leave, when a female came up to him and stopped him. "Are you Sasami's husband?" she asked. Trowa smiled. "No, I'm a close friend. Do you know where she is? It's urgent." The lady shook her head. "The last time I saw her, she was sitting out there, on the bench. Then she got up to throw a bag in the garbage can next to the gown shop. I then moved away from the window." Trowa nodded. "Thank you." The woman smiled. Trowa ran back out into the rain and called out Sasami's name.

He turned in the rain looking for the garbage bin. He spotted it, just where the woman said it would be, but then he also spotted an alley she never mentioned. "No..." he breathed, "Sasami." He ran over, then started down the alley. As he neared the middle of the alley, he caught sight of something blue, lying on the ground. Trowa stopped next to the curled up figure of Sasami. He knelt next to her and the water from his face dripped onto her. "Please... be ok." he whispered as he held her in his arms. There were numerous amounts of cuts on her body, and she was bleeding nearly all over. Her hair was pulled from the ponytail and now hung limply around her almost completely naked body.

He took off the jacket, he'd decided to wear, and hung it over her. It wasn't able to cover her properly, but it was enough. He picked her up and ran out of the alley. He didn't know if he was able to make it to the hospital before an ambulance, but he remembered that one was very close by. They'd passed it on their way here. In ten minutes, Trowa was at the hospital. He ran inside and looked for someone. He spotted a nurse not really busy. He ran up to her, and she called over a gurney immediately. He placed Sasami on it and they got her hooked up to the oxygen mask and inserted the I.V. liquid. She looked up at Trowa. "What happened to her?" Trowa shrugged. "I don't know." Silence, except for the nurse's calls, followed, as they made their way to an E.R. room.

  
  



	4. Evil .vs. Love - Chapters 8 - 9

Chapter 8

  
  


They stopped in front of a room. Trowa wasn't allowed in, because the nurse, Julie, and the doctor, Doctor Jones, had to clean the body. Trowa stood outside the door and Julie came out with two towels. She led him over to a small bench. They sat down and Trowa started drying his hair with the smaller towel, while he wrapped the bigger one around himself. Julie got up again and came back with two mugs of coffee. She handed on to Trowa. Trowa took it and smiled. "So..." she said. "Trowa." he said, "Mine name's Trowa." She sat back down. "So, Trowa-- That's a nice name-- Where exactly did you find Sasami?" She sipped her own coffee. Trowa looked into the mug and explained the whole thing. "That's terrible." Julie said, "And you don't know who did it?" Trowa shook his head sadly. Julie collected the two mugs and carried them back inside.

Trowa got up, leaving the towels on the bench, and walked to a pay phone nearby. He dialed a number and Kiyone answered. He smiled to himself and told her to bring Quatre, and come with an extra pair of clothes. Hence forth, Quatre called Duo, Wufei, Katherine, and Heero. He gave them the address and then hung up the phone, blocking out Kiyone's question of him being at a hospital. He walked back over to the bench and sat down. He looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, smiling of the remembrance of his best moments with Sasami and the others. One specific scene danced in his mind:

_Himself, Sasami, Quatre, Katherine, Duo, and Hilde were at the park, in front of a fountain. Hilde had a camera. They were taking group pictures. They were still trying to figure out to set up themselves. (They are still 17.) They'd finally decided on a setup: Trowa and Katherine in the back; Katherine with her hand on Trowa's shoulder. Quatre next to Duo, those two second in line; Duo making funny faces while still bunny ears behind Quatre's head. And Sasami kneeling down in the front, holding her hands up in a peace sign._

_Hilde fixed the settings on the camera, then aimed it at the group. She moved back until she had all of them in view. She pulled away from the view hole. She looked at the group and smiled. She leaned back down and made some adjustments to her settings. The adjustments were for the camera to take two timed pictures after she took the first one, each with ten minutes between them. She looked back through the hole and laughed, "Say cheese! And don't forget to smile!" "Cheese!" they said, except for Duo, whose response was, "Pepperoni!" Just as she was about to click the shutter, someone shouted, "Look out!" Click._

_Hilde had an instant develop camera, so when the picture came out clearly, she started laughing. On the picture she held in her hand, a frisbee had been tossed, and Duo leapt up to catch it, knocking Trowa and Katherine into the fountain, and Quatre, who had lost his balance, came soon after. Sasami was the only one still in her right position, the only thing different was her facial features. She had started laughing. Duo flung the frisbee back and walked over to Hilde, along with Sasami. She showed them the picture, and the three of them laughed. It had captured the perfect way of how Trowa and Katherine fell in, with the water splashing up around them. The way Quatre was halfway over the small fountain wall. And how Duo was coming back down with the frisbee._

_"Hilde!" Sasami exclaimed, "Do you think you can make copies?" Hilde smiled, "Sure. How much do you want?" Sasami counted off on her fingers then smiled. "Six!" Hilde smiled. "But..." Sasami added, "The original is mine?" Hilde was shocked. "_You _want the original?" "Please." Sasami pleaded. "Fine," Hilde sighed in defeat. "If you two are done," Duo interrupted, "Let's go help the others out of the fountain." "We forgot!" they giggled in unison. The three of them , Sasami holding her picture in a protective, water proof, bullet proof, Jurain case, walked over to the fountain, where the others still were, getting drenched by the water coming from a stone pot, held by a stone mermaid._

_The three of them held out their hands to help them up. Katherine, Trowa, and Quatre looked at each other and smiled. The others never caught the smile. The water group reached up and grabbed the dry group's hands. But instead of pushing themselves up, so the others wouldn't have a hard time, they pulled their arms back, pulling Duo, Hilde, and Sasami into the fountain with them. Right in between them toppling over and landing on the others, the camera clicked for its second picture._

_The dry, now wet, group sat there in silence, while the others laughed on, for several minutes. The first to say something was Sasami. "I get the original!" Everyone looked at her, then jumped her, dunking her in the fountain. The camera then took its last picture. She brought her head up from under the water, to where her mouth was just above the top, so she could say what she had to, "Can I get that one, too?" They all sighed. "You're hopeless." Hilde commented. She popped out of the water. "Thanks! I'll remember these moments... forever!"_

The word "forever" echoed through Trowa's head. He reached up and wiped away tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "Why-- why am I crying?" he asked himself. He shook away that thought that had lodged itself in between his mind. He looked down at his hands and clothes. His hands were clean now, but the sleeves of his shirt were covered in blood. So was the middle section. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. About fifteen minutes later, Kiyone and the others came around the corner. Kiyone ran up to him. "Trowa!" She stopped when she saw his appearance.

"Trowa..." she barely got his name out of her mouth. He stood up and wiped his eyes clean of any stray tears. Kiyone gasped even louder. He held out his hand and she just handed him the bag with his clothes. "Trowa. What happened?" she finally asked. Trowa was silent as he turned around. Wufei grabbed his arm as he started to walk off. "You can't hide the truth." he calmly stated, "Your wife asked you a question. Answer it." Trowa snatched his arm back and glared at Wufei. His expression slowly softened as he remembered Sasami in the room. "The blood..." he started, "the blood belongs to... Sasami." A deadly silence fell over the group.

Katherine put her hand over her mouth and gave a small gasp. Heero was the one to break the silence. He yelled, "Tell me where she is!" Trowa slowly pointed to the room to his left. "Now can I go change?" he asked. Heero looked at the door and nodded. Trowa walked off, heading for the nearest rest room, leaving the others behind. Heero moved forward. "I'm going in there." Duo stopped him. "You can't!" He pointed to a sign over the door. It was a light. A light with the words: "Emergency" that was white, and shone because of the red background, which was the light.

* * *

  


Chapter 9

  
  


"Let go!" Heero snapped, snatching his shirt back, since that's what Duo had grabbed. "What's your problem!?" Duo snapped back equally. Heero sighed and held his head. "I'm-- I'm just worried. Okay?" Duo calmed down. "Oh." "I'm worried about Sasami," he continued, "and the what will happen to the kids." Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." Heero nodded and let Duo lead him over to the bench. Katherine was the only one not speaking. Kiyone was wailing to Quatre and Wufei. _'Trowa,'_ she thought to herself, _'You kept your promise. After all these years.'_ Katherine smiled, as Trowa came back out, holding the bag, with dirty clothes in it now, in his hand. He walked over and sat down to the far side of the bench, dropping the bag on the ground.

Katherine walked over and kneeled in front of him, moving her mouth to his ears. She whispered what she had just thought to herself in his ear. Trowa looked at Katherine and sighed, "No. I haven't." Katherine frowned. "What do you mean?" "I was supposed to be there for her. If I was, all of us wouldn't have to be here right now." Katherine held Trowa's hand. "Don't say that. You did the best you could." Trowa took his hand away and held Katherine's face in both of them. He brought it forward, so their noses were tip to tip. "Kathy, stop worrying You're only going to make things harder on yourself, or for that matter, maybe even all of us." Katherine smiled. "Trowa..." she whispered. Trowa pulled back and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Thank you, Kathy."

He let go of her face and moved backwards. Katherine stood slowly and walked back to the others. They sat there a few more minutes, no one saying anything to the other, until the light went off. Heero was the first to notice, and the first to stand in front of the door. Trowa got up and stood next to him. The door slid open and Julie walked out. She looked up and over the new sea of faces until she spotted Trowa. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. Trowa stepped off to the side, as Julie moved away with him. She started walking then stopped a little past the bench. She turned and faced Trowa. "Trowa," she half whispered, "Sasami's breathing has regulated better than when you brought her." He sighed with relief. "But," Julie continued. "But?" he asked, cutting her off. "What do you mean by _but_?"

Julie sighed, "She's in really bad shape. I'm surprised she made it this far. Some of those wounds were pretty deep. Her pelvic region was even worse. They did the real damage down there. Right now she's struggling to stay out of a coma." Trowa's face held an empty look that made Julie frown. "You brought her here in time. If a minute later, she probably would've died." Trowa cringed at the word. "I'm sorry, Trowa." She gave his hand a little squeeze. "C'mon." she said, "Let's tell your friends they can go see her. The two of them turned and walked back to the others, who were waiting, not so patiently, by the door. Julie nodded before any of them could've asked the question. She ushered them in and the door slid close, but not before Julie said, "I hope she'll be well enough to see you, for your sakes."

The group walked into the room and stood to the side. All of them had already been in a hospital, one way or the other, so they knew what to expect. But they never expected for someone, someone that they met, and someone who stole their hearts and kept it in a special jar, close to hers, they never expected someone like that to end up in a hospital, looking beyond brutality. Katherine stayed further back, with Wufei and Trowa, leaving Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Kiyone go past. Quatre looked down at Sasami in the hospital bed. "She looked so peaceful." he whispered. The oxygen mask had been removed, but the IV tubes were still in her arm, and a new tube under her nose.

"Quatre...?" The question came in a hoarse whisper, from Sasami. Everyone gasped. "Quatre," she continued, "Where's... Heero?" "He's right here." Quatre moved to the side and let Heero pass. Heero moved forward and held Sasami's hand. He felt her tighten her grip. "Sasami," he whispered, leaning closer to her ear, "Who did this? Who was it?" Sasami's grip loosened on his hand. Julie moved forward and took Sasami's pulse. She bite her lip slightly. "She's just unconscious for now." she stated. Quatre pulled up and chair and guided Heero over to it. Heero thanked Quatre and sat down, moving the chair closer to Sasami's bed, and holding her hand.

Duo walked up to the IV bag and poked at it. Nurse Julie came over and removed his hand. "Please, sir. Don't do that." Duo grinned. "Sorry." Julie nodded. Duo watched her as she walked away. Quatre came up behind him and smacked him upside his head. "Don't even think it. You're married." Duo patted Quatre on his back. "I was just watching, not touching." Quatre scoffed and ushered him over to his seat. Sasami inhaled deeply all of a sudden. She gripped Heero's hand once again. Her eyes twitched and fluttered open. She turned and looked at him. "Hi," she whispered, smiling. Heero smiled. "Cat got your tongue?" They both gave a small laugh. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "I've been so worried."

Sasami inhaled again, but held on to her consciousness. "You... don't have to be." she said. She touched him on his cheek. "I've told you already. Don't worry, you're with me, and you'll stay with me, forever, until we die. We'll still be together, in mind and soul." Heero leaned into her touch as she slowly rubbed his cheek. "Keep that promise for me." she whispered. She stopped and moved her hand back down to her side. She looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. "Sasami," Heero said, fear audible in his voice, "What do you mean by "promise you"?" Sasami smiled. "Sasami! This isn't funny!"


End file.
